The automotive industry has in recent years become increasingly conscious of the fact that the automobile buying public is very much interested in fuel economy. The recent increase in fuel economy is a substantial reversal of the prevailing trend in the late 1960's which found the automotive buying public interested more in performance than in fuel economy. As a result of the past interest in performance as opposed to economy, many automobiles manufactured prior to 1969 and those manufactured between 1969 and 1975 (the years 1969-1975 representing the first six years of substantial attempts at exhaust emission controls which resulted in less exhausting emissions but poor fuel economy) deliver poor fuel economy but are still being driven. As a result, attempts have been made to render prior 1976 automobiles more fuel efficient.
Some of these past attempts have proven to be at least partially effective, but most have failed to produce more than minimal increases in fuel economy. Accordingly, a need exists for a means (method and apparatus) whereby prior 1976 vehicles may be rendered more fuel efficient.